


Aftermath

by willwriteforruns



Category: MATCH: The Society (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Purgatory, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwriteforruns/pseuds/willwriteforruns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has only just begun his stay in the Society and is still trying to get answers about the mysterious place he's stuck in. He must find his brother in order to answer these questions, but no one will tell him his whereabouts. Can one girl know the secrets behind Thomas that could set Alex free from the Society?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic about The Society, one of seven episodes from the webseries, MATCH. Check out this one and the others here: http://match.colaborator.com/season-1/

Alex’s first night in the Society was one of little sleep. In fact, he wasn’t sure if he was able to physically sleep. Do the dead rest? His thoughts kept him up, along with the cold stiffness of the atmosphere around him. And the mattress was thin as paper with shitty springs poking into his back.  


He sat up and ran his hands over his head, trying to focus, but his mind kept returning to what Father Wallace had said about his brother Thomas—He was here, somewhere, in the Society.  


“You make too much noise for sleeping,” Teresa whispered as her body fumbled awake in the corner of the room.  


“Who could sleep in a place like this?”  


“No one. But it’s fun to pretend,” she commented. She rose from her bed and crossed the room, taking a glance out into the hall. “After a while, you learn how to trick your mind into thinking it slept.”  


Alex watched Theresa as she moved away from the door, reached for her bow and arrows, making sure to count each one.  


“Afraid you’ll lose one?”  


“You’ll learn soon enough. Morals are hard to come by in here.” 

The two entered the main room where most of the people Alex met the night before still pretended to sleep. Alex met the watery eyes of Father Wallace, the only one who sat up against the wall. The glare from his eyes made Alex jumpy. He wanted to speak with him about Thomas, beg him for information. Alex took a step into the room before Teresa grabbed his arm.  


“I wouldn’t.”  


“I want to—“  


“Not so early. Wait it out,” she warned before directing him to the outside.  


The day was overcast. Was it even day? Was the light that supposedly shone behind the never-ending formation of clouds even there? Alex didn’t know what to do except follow Teresa around like some lost mutt. He was annoying her; he could tell. There’d be no connection between them but words, instructions and answers to questions Alex hadn’t realized his mouth had asked.  


It wasn’t till he sat down that Alex noticed they were on a roof. “You spend a lot of time here?” he asked.  


“It’s the perfect place to spot Torches. I hunt them before they hunt me.” Teresa took out an arrow, examining it before turning it between her fingers.  


“Seems useless…”  


“What?”  


“Why attack things that are no longer living?”  


“Because they want us to join them.”  


“Join them?”  


“Torches are what you will become if you die here. Misery loves miserable people.”  


“And Thomas? Where is he?”  


Teresa remained silent as she walked to another side. The arrow twirling in her fingers stopped, and she carefully placed it in the bow. “There’s something moving down there.”  


“How do you know him? What did he do to Father Wallace?”  


Teresa’s eyes fixed on movement just below them. Her arrow pointed down below.  


Alex rushed over and shoved Teresa off her perch. “Stop ignoring me!”  


The movement below stopped.  


“You idiot!” she mouthed and hunched down, pulling Alex with her. Both of them listened for the sound of walking to start up again. Once it did, Teresa beckoned Alex to follow her down below.

As Teresa peered from behind the building, Alex stumbled behind her back.  


“Why can’t you just tell me where he is?” he whispered. “I need to see him…I need…”  


“Thomas comes and goes when he pleases. Who knows where he is, and right at this moment I couldn’t care less.” Teresa shot her arrow in the direction of a dilapidated shack in front of them. A scream rang out and the two of them ran over.  


A girl with a bright orange Mohawk crumpled underneath sheets of molded wood panels crawled out, Teresa’s arrow wedge in her right shoulder. “What the hell?” the girl cried.  


“Well, you should sneak about with a quaff like that,” Teresa muttered.  


“You know her?” Alex questioned.  


Teresa pulled the arrow out of the girl’s shoulder without much care. “Unfortunately.”  


“Ah, damn it!” the girl winced at the action. “Not even a, ‘ready, Cecil?’” She grabbed her shoulder and took her first look at Alex. Her eyes widen. “How?”  


“That’s not who you think it is,” Teresa pointed out while cleaning the blood off her arrow.  


“She knows Thomas?”  


“Yes, which is unfortunate…for him.”  


Teresa’s eyes shot back at the girl, who’s head had met the ground from fainting.


End file.
